


Deceived

by Aaronlisa



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Implied Sarah/Jareth, Mental Health Issues, Post-Movie(s), no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Set sometime after the movie. Sarah realizes that even if she wants to, she can never go back to the Underground.





	Deceived

When she first left the labyrinth everything had seemed normal. It was almost as if she had never wished her brother to be taken away from the goblins or if she had gone to the Underground. The next morning, she had woken up and finished putting her dolls, toys and costumes away. And she had started acting her age, but it was the little things that proved her experience in the Underground to be real. Every now and then she would catch a glimpse of something in the mirror or out of the corner of her eye. Something that would remind her of goblins or of the Goblin King. She would invariably shake her head or close her eyes and then the image would be gone.

Soon she grew mistrustful of the crows. She tried not to but she couldn’t help it. Although she knew that the Goblin King had always appeared in her world as a regal owl, she was certain that the crows were his spies. And whenever she saw one she would throw rocks at it, in an attempt to chase it off. When her stepmother blew bubbles at Toby, she grew fearful that one of them would be enchanted. Finally her behaviour led her father to take her to a psychiatrist who suggested that she be institutionalized.

Being institutionalized only pushed her further off of the precarious edge that she had been balancing on. Perhaps it was her time in the Underground that had made it possible for her to adjust to her real life. Or perhaps it was really a nervous break down because of her mother’s abandonment of her as her psychiatrist suggested. Or perhaps it was just the fact that her psychiatrist refused to listen to her tales of the Underground when Sarah did have a lucid moment. Whatever the case was, Sarah fell deeper into her troubled dreams of the Underground and the dark Goblin King. 

Finally she had been given a new psychiatrist and Sarah planned to find a way to escape her imprisonment and return to the Underground. On a day when she was recounting her story to the new psychiatrist, Sarah decided to take her chance and she smirked as she stressed the words that had brought her Jareth’s kingdom in the first place. The doctor simply repeated the words back to her without emotion and Sarah looked around wildly when nothing happened. As her psychiatrist droned on about how the Underground represented her refusal to grow up, Sarah could hear Jareth’s rich laughter ringing in her ears. It wasn’t until later that she realized why it hadn’t worked. The Goblin King didn’t love her psychiatrist so that the man couldn’t wish her away. And she realized that she was trapped, since she couldn’t wish herself away. She had tried that already, and she started to cry, as she knew that the one person that mattered to her had actually abandoned her. 

**END**


End file.
